


煉義【意外】

by Rose73258451



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose73258451/pseuds/Rose73258451
Summary: ※繁中注意※就是月圓夜的煉獄大哥視角※大哥其實沒有中術但他是個憨憨，我為什麼這麼說往下看就知道了※蝴蝶忍姐姐出沒※粗體字就是心中想法※以上接受往下↓
Relationships: Rengoku Kyoujurou/Tomioka Giyuu
Kudos: 29





	煉義【意外】

**Author's Note:**

> ※繁中注意  
> ※就是月圓夜的煉獄大哥視角  
> ※大哥其實沒有中術但他是個憨憨，我為什麼這麼說往下看就知道了  
> ※蝴蝶忍姐姐出沒  
> ※粗體字就是心中想法  
> ※以上接受往下↓

今晚的月色很美。剛工作完的煉獄杏壽郎漫步著。

**富剛好像住在這附近？去看看好了。**

他來到富岡義勇的住處，兩聲叩門聲在夜晚中頗為明顯。

門開了，屋主的樣子卻不太對勁。

一向平靜無波的水柱此時臉色緋紅，眼裡帶著的水霧讓他平添幾分媚意，浴袍鬆散而隨意的開著，更為誘人。

富岡的雙眼看起來沒什麼焦聚，他迷迷糊糊地貼近，溫熱的氣息呼在煉獄臉上，「杏壽郎......？」

**糟糕，不行。** 煉獄第一個反應便是一個手刀下去把人打暈。

看著安靜在他懷裡的富岡，煉獄實在不知道該怎麼辦。

**總之先把人放回去睡覺吧。** 他把人抱進臥鋪，接著落荒而逃。

隔天他去了蝶居，難得委婉的告訴忍，富岡似乎生病了，並得到少女肯定，表明自己會去看看狀況後，煉獄便離開了蝶居回自己的住處。

一路上，他總不受控制的想起昨晚的富岡。月光下的青年迷茫而誘人。

  


—————————

  


擔心早退的富岡，煉獄抓準時機也告罪退了出去。

他拿著富岡的鞋子敲響門。這的確是個爛藉口。

沒有回應。他小心地拉開門，一眼便看到暈在門口的富岡。

輕手輕腳的將富岡抱起，將人帶去臥房讓他躺下。

上次進來時沒仔細看，富岡的房間其實擺設特別少，乾乾淨淨的。

閉著眼的青年看起來有些脆弱，似乎一碰就碎的無助。

正打算湊近一點看仔細時，青年睜開了雙眼。

煉獄心裡有點發虛。「你醒了就好！富岡！我就先回......」去字還未出口，他便被突然放大的面孔和唇上的溫度下到了。

水柱的吻很青澀，甚至可說全沒技巧，只是毫無意識的本能而以，煉獄在一瞬間的放空後很快的便反客為主。

送上來的美食，已經推走一次了，怎麼可能推走第二次？

男性似乎在情事上總能無師自通，儘管沒有經驗，清醒的煉獄還是能吻的無意識的富岡無法反抗。

當雙脣分開時，他看見青年寫著不滿足的面孔。

鬼使神差的，他開口，「富岡，你想要嗎？」不意外的看見青年點頭。

「如果富岡不主動點，我會不知到底要什麼喔！」他用輕鬆的語調說著。

青年茫然的眨眨眼，而後慢悠悠地解開腰帶，脫掉褲子和襪子，一顆一顆的解開上衣的釦子。

煉獄饒有興致的看著義勇的動作。不得不說，平常冷著一張臉的人做起這樣的事來格外勾引人。 **這可是你自找的，就算待會清醒我也不會放過你的。** 「好了富岡，過來。」

青年順從的靠近，半跪在煉獄身上，伸手抱著他。

「杏壽郎......好熱、抱我......」「別急，馬上幫你。」

一手扶著義勇的腰，一手探向對方身後的地方，輕輕在入口周圍按壓。

義勇不滿的哼著，似乎很希望煉獄趕快進來，別折磨他。

杏壽郎笑了下，將手指輕輕探入，仔細的看著青年的神色變化。

水柱的雙眼從迷茫轉為清明。「煉獄？」

**醒了？來不及了。** 杏壽郎逕直吻上富岡的雙唇。

有了第一次的經驗，他很輕易便壓下富岡的反抗，肆意掠奪著。

呼吸亂了，不管是煉獄杏壽郎抑或富岡義勇。

「唔呣，富岡你恢復意識了？不過這樣也挺好。」他自顧自地說著，手下的動作一點也不含糊。富岡的身體僵硬了一瞬，而後著急著想推開他。

**想逃？** 杏壽郎的大手游移著扣住青年後腦，吻上那片略為冰涼的薄唇，另一手在青年體內做著擴張。

似是為了平衡，又似邀請，富岡原本推拒的手又悄悄攀上他的背，抬腰磨蹭的動作更似勾引。

這要能忍他就不是男人。他將已經擴張的差不多的手指抽出。

「富岡，我要進去了？」也沒等人反應過來便長驅而入。

比他意料中的還好進入，內裡的溫度夾的他頭皮發麻。

富岡的身子微微發顫，「不行......」染上情慾的嗓音聽起來更為勾人。

「什麼東西不行？」杏壽郎明知故問，下身惡趣味的動了動，「是在說這樣的事情不行嗎？」

義勇出口的聲音驟然拔高，滾燙的身體緊貼著杏壽郎。

「剛剛可是你自己抓著我求我抱你的喔。」他知道這樣的自己很惡劣，但他就是想看看義勇的反應。

青年的雙眸陡然睜大，臉上震驚的表情讓杏壽郎確定，他想起來了。

「那不是我......」水柱逃避瑟縮的動作、帶著恐懼的聲音、抗拒顫抖的雙手，一再顯示出主人的極端不安。

「富岡，看著我。」於是他認真的請求著。

義勇泛著水光的雙眼聚焦在他眼裡。

杏壽郎從這雙眼中讀到了自卑、恐懼，還有......慾望。

大概連義勇自己都沒想到，他內心事渴求著炎柱的觸碰。

「別想其他的，義勇。」青年推拒的動作停了下來。

「你希望我怎麼做。」杏壽郎刻意壓下所有動作。

問是這麼問，不過杏壽郎非常確定義勇的回答。

情慾都被撩起來了，怎麼可能做到一半就罷手？

尤其是理智不太清晰，本能佔上風的時候。

細長的靛色眸子閃過慌亂和掙扎。青年的身體似乎更熱了。

於是他毫不意外的聽見水柱的要求。小小聲的、撓的他心癢。

杏壽郎一下又一下的向上頂著，嫌不夠似的壓著人的腰。

義勇那張雙眼緊閉，勉強忍著聲音的表情實在勾引。

擦過某個位置時，他明顯感覺到身上人的顫抖。

他調整位置，每一下都能恰好打在那點上，讓義勇原本忍著的聲音再憋不住，一聲高過一聲的喊叫，聽在杏壽郎耳裡簡直是最好的催情劑。

「杏壽郎、前面......」輕易不示弱的水柱此刻眼泛淚花，帶著哭腔的請求極大的給了煉獄杏壽郎征服感。

暴露在他眼前的，是義勇形狀好看而脆弱的脖子，他想都沒想的張口咬上。

青年聲音裡的哭腔越發明顯，軟軟的身子掙扎著想逃開。

杏壽郎低聲的安撫他，原本流連在頸處的唇貼上義勇帶著熱意的唇，早就失去理智、僅於本能的義勇聲色的回應著。

身上人的熱度越發明顯。他知道，義勇已在邊緣。

他加快速度，幾個來回很快地便讓青年緊繃著身子交代在他手中，後方穴口在高潮中的餘韻夾的他也射在義勇體內。

糟糕，聽說弄在裡面很難清出來。正想跟義勇道歉時，卻發現青年已然脫力暈厥。

把人辦了又放著不管好像不太好。

煉獄認命的把人抱去浴堂，弄乾淨後再把人抱回臥榻。

  


—————————

  


後來的幾天裡，水柱時而清醒時而迷糊，未免出狀況，他替富岡請了一周假，理由是休養。

事實上他把人壓著做了四天富岡才完全恢復神智，剩下的三天才是真的休養。

不過真的確認關係又是下一周的事了，因為重新上職的富岡義勇碰到蝴蝶忍後三天沒回本部。

雖然也是她開導富岡來找煉獄的。

說真的，煉獄都不知道該尷尬還是感謝了。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 飆車真的是太他媽困難了真的  
> 我終於把這兩篇開完了！！！！！！！！！  
> 然後全場最家：蝴蝶忍  
> 撮合情侶完全深藏功與名


End file.
